


Celebratory Secret Chats

by EpicKiya722



Series: Celebrity Secret Squad [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Anyways..., Bad Puns, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memes, Secret Trio, and sassy, anodite!Ben, ben is the same to rook, celebrity trio, chatroom au, danny claims vlad as his sugar daddy, emojis!, first time tagging anything, he's also mostly single throughout the fic, human!ninjanomicon, jake claims nigel as his baby daddy, like danny and ben, mentioned sex, more tags shall be added soon, most of them have no filter, old songs, or updating, shy!Rex, still bad at tagging!, the boys are besties, they, they're all a bit older, they're all supportive and protective of each other, they're bros for life!, vlad is unsure to just play along, you guys want more though huh?, zak is indeed the sassiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It's hard to hang out when you have to fight mythical creatures, defend cryptids, save Earth, keep aliens in check, and even when you live so far away from each other. But does any of that stop Zak, Ben, Rex, Jake, Danny and Randy from discussing boyfriends, food, and bad puns? Nope! That's what chatrooms are for!





	1. Chat 1 - To be in Contact

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! Yes! Anyways, whoever in the hell was the first person to ever come up with the idea of the Secret Trio (Jake, Randy and Danny) and the Celebrity Trio (Zak, Rex, and Ben) I fucking love you. I really do!  
> Now when I was writing this everything was color coded.  
> Jake - red  
> Zak - orange  
> Ben - yellow  
> Danny - green  
> Rex - blue  
> Randy - purple
> 
> Also, I tried with the chat names. I did. Don't judge me!  
> • CryptidKid – Zak Saturday  
> • Alien10 – Ben Tennyson  
> • EVOmaster – Rex Salazar  
> • TheRedDragon – Jake Long  
> • EcoGhostboy – Danny Fenton  
> • McBruceNinja – Randy Cunningham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys first log in!

  
_CryptidKid logging in_  
CryptidKid: Guys! Guys! Hey! I know you’re there!  
_Alien10 logging in_  
 _TheRedDragon logging in_  
 _EVOmaster logging in_  
 _EcoGhostboy logging in_  
 _McBruceNinja logging in_  
TheRedDragon: I can’t believe it! We can actually now chat with each other like this! Epic, yo!  
Alien10: I know! Some of us do travel to other galaxies. It’s hard to keep contact.  
EVOmaster: Oh yeah. How come you’re yellow, Ben? Isn’t your signature color green?  
Alien10: *sighs* Yeah, but Danny got it first.  
EcoGhostboy: Sorry, Ben. 12  
Alien10: No biggie.  
McBruceNinja: So, what’s up with everyone? Any cool missions or anything? I found some possessed overgrown cat today. Still picking fur.  
CryptidKid: That’s funny. I had to deal with a cat like creature today. It got a little… frisky…  
Alien10: I know how that goes.  
TheRedDragon: Oh my god! I forgot you’re dating that one alien dude! Isn’t he like part cat?  
Alien10: Part cat, part snake.  
EVOmaster: How’s Rook doing anyways?  
Alien10: Good. He’s getting us some smoothies right now.  
CryptidKid: Wait, are you at that one place you took me to?  
Alien10: Yup. I’m chatting with you guys on my phone. There’s an app for it.  
EcoGhostboy: Remind me to get that, too. But still, you’re dating an alien. That’s kind of cool.  
Alien10: Well, I am the mother of 14 alien babies. So, I practically seen and did stranger. Besides, you’re dating your frenemy.  
EcoGhostboy: I reckon Jake is, too.  
TheRedDragon: Hey! He’s my age, man! Yours is like… in his fifties!  
EcoGhostboy: Vlad’s in his forties!  
TheRedDragon: That makes it so much better. *laughs*  
EcoGhostboy: Don’t mock me.  
McBruceNinja: So, Ben, you have kids? 14 at that? How?  
Alien10: One of my aliens, Big Chill, kind of got out of hand. He was going through some ‘hatching’ feeding frenzy thing. He laid eggs that night. Now that I think about… I GAVE BIRTH!  
CryptidKid: Technically, Benny, it’s laying eggs. Giving birth is for mammals. And from what I was told of Big Chill, he’s not that.  
EVOmaster: Expert on aliens now, too, Zak?  
CryptidKid: I’ve been doing some research. I want to know about all life. Animal, alien, doesn’t matter. 12  
EVOmaster: He’s dedicated! Ooh! Did I tell you what happened to me today?  
EcoGhostboy: Actually, we just got started on this conversation.  
EVOmaster: Right. Anyways, I was heading to the kitchen for a snack because I got hungry and all, and some dude just stops me and starts flirting with me like no tomorrow!  
All: OOH!  
EVOmaster: Oh my god!  
TheRedDragon: Was he cute?  
EVOmaster: A little, but I was not feeling any of his advances! Especially because I was hungry. So I just mildly dismiss him to go to the kitchen and he followed me! Eventually, I brought up the ‘I got a boyfriend’ excuse and he immediately backed off.  
McBruceNinja: Wait, do you?  
EVOmaster: …  
Alien10: You don’t, do you?  
EVOmaster: … no. But I am liking someone at the moment. It’s just… complicated. And before we even get into that, let’s save it for tomorrow. No way I’m going to be the only one put on the spotlight here.  
CryptidKid: Escaping embarrassment?  
EVOmaster: No. I got called for a mission. I’ll tell you amigos about it soon. Adios!  
_EVOmaster logged out_  
TheRedDragon: Pity. I really wanted to know he was crushing on now.  
Alien10: I think I got a clue. But I’ll leave it up to you to keep guessing on it. Rook and I got called for an alien fight in Undertown. Damn. Anyways, see you!  
_Alien10 logged out_  
EcoGhostboy: Yeah, we should turn out, too.  
CryptidKid: Agreed. Check you later!  
McBruceNinja: Same!  
TheRedDragon: Peace out!  
EcoGhostboy: Until tomorrow!  
_CryptidKid logged out_  
_McBruceNinja logged out_  
_TheRedDragon logged out_  
_EcoGhostboy logged out_


	2. Chat 2 - Secret and Celebrated Love Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discuss their love lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun with this chapter. Also I'm sorry if the first chapter seems uncompleted. I'm trying to fix it. I keep previewing and re-writing it, but it seems to stop at a certain point. Does that actually happen for anyone else?

_**EcoGhostboy logging in** _  
_**McBruceNinja logging in** _  
_**Alien10 logging in** _  
_**EVOmaster logging in** _  
_**CryptidKid logging in** _  
_**TheRedDragon logging in** _

  
McBruceNinja: Guess who’s back?!

  
CryptidKid: Back again!

EcoGhostboy: Guess who’s back?!

Alien10: Tell a friend!

TheRedDragon: Guess who’s back?!

EVOmaster: Guess who’s back?!

CryptidKid: That was fun.

Alien10: Yup!

EcoGhostboy: So, Rex, want to spill the beans on this crush of yours?

EVOmaster: Oh no. So not ready for that.

McBruceNinja: Oh, Rex, it’s not that hard.

EVOmaster: Are you even dating someone?

TheRedDragon: Don’t change the subject! Tell us, boy!

EVOmaster: Do I have to?

CryptidKid: Yes, you do.

EVOmaster: Are you even dating anyone?

CryptidKid: Don’t pin this on me either!

EcoGhostboy: Actually, I am curious. Zak, are you dating anyone?

Alien10: No.

CryptidKid: BEN!

Alien10: You weren’t going to tell them anyways!

CryptidKid: Big mouth…

Alien10: And Rook would agree with you.

McBruceNinja: Ew! Gross! That’s just shnasty! What the juice?! 12

TheRedDragon: I have no idea what you just said. And I’ve been with friends with you for a while now.

McBruceNinja: Eh.

EcoGhostboy: That was TMI, Ben.

Alien10: Says Mr. I Date Old Men.

EcoGhostboy: They happen to be the best sugar daddies.

TheRedDragon: You didn’t just say that.

EVOmaster: It’s true though.

TheRedDragon: Oh what, you’re crushing on an old man, too?

EVOmaster: NO! Well… he’s older… but not that old.

Alien10: Oh my god! I think I know who it is! I totally know who!

McBruceNinja: Ooh! Spill!

EVOmaster: Please don’t! I’m still trying to figure this out myself.

CryptidKid: Rex, we’re here for that. To give advice and stuff. We’re friends, dude!

EcoGhostboy: Yeah!

TheRedDragon: Whoever it is, Rex, we won’t judge.

CryptidKid: Not like any of us can anyways. I control cryptids and is the reincarnation of an evil force, Ben turns into different aliens and is dating one, Randy is a ninja who talks in weird ass slang, Danny is half dead and so is his sugar daddy, Rex can turn his limbs into weapons, and Jake is a dragon who is dating a wizard. Now I can go on and list other things now.

Alien10: Think you made your point pretty clear, Zak.

CryptidKid: I try.

EcoGhostboy: Back to Rex’s crush. Is he tall, dark and handsome?

Alien10: Most definitely if I think it’s who I think it is.

EVOmaster: Ben!

Alien10: Wears green? Sunglasses? Totally stoic, but you get the hots for him anyways? His name is a number?

EVOmaster: *blushes* You got me.

TheRedDragon: Wait, I didn’t.

McBruceNinja: Same.

EcoGhostboy: Totally lost.

CryptidKid: Hold it! Rex, are you crushing on Six?

EVOmaster: …

CryptidKid: You totally are!

Alien10: He totally is!

CryptidKid: Dude, I don’t blame ya! He’s so hot!

EcoGhostboy: So wait… isn’t Six that one dude you work with? Sunglasses, ninja swords, green suit, straight laced, but cool ass personality?

McBruceNinja: Him?! No way!

TheRedDragon: Rex, you totally scored, man!

EVOmaster: I hate to disagree there, guys. I do like Six. Probably more than a crush and we have a good friendship, but…

Alien10: What’s the problem?

EVOmaster: He probably only sees me as a little brother, maybe even a son.

EcoGhostboy: If that’s the case, you’ll have a sugar daddy, too!

CryptidKid: Oh, Danny! Come on, man!

TheRedDragon: Seriously?

McBruceNinja: That is where your mind is right now?

Alien10: And I’m the immature one?

EcoGhostboy: May I remind you all that one of you is dating an alien, another is dating a wizard, and one of you is crushing on a book?

CryptidKid: Oh my Fisk! Who’s crushing on a book?

EcoGhostboy: And one is supposedly single?

CryptidKid: Hey! Asshole!

EVOmaster: …

Alien10: Rex, I say go for it. Six might like you back.

EVOmaster: I don’t know. I think he has a thing with Dr. Holiday. Those two click so well.

TheRedDragon: That proves how good of a person you are, Rex. Always thinking of others.

EVOmaster: Got it from my mother. Caesar says so. You know, Zak, you could hook up with him.

 

CryptidKid: I’m not the only single one here. Not to point fingers… cough *purple haired ninja* cough…

McBruceNinja: Uh who said I was single?

EcoGhostboy: Kind of doubt you’re dating Howard.

McBruceNinja: Who said it had to be him I’m dating?

TheRedDragon: Hang on, Rex. Randy wants to confess something.

McBruceNinja: The hell I do.

Alien10: Nah. Confess it. Or I will list all the things I love about Rook.

CryptidKid: Granted Rook is a super-hot guy and I do admire him, but no need to torture all of us. Besides, we could always log out before you get a chance.

Alien10: Who said I was going to do it over via chat? And did you call my man super-hot?

CryptidKid: Ben, Ben. I’m not trying to take Rook.

Alien10: But do you have a thing for aliens?

CryptidKid: …

McBruceNinja: Dude, do you?!

CryptidKid: … Maybe for non-human guys.

TheRedDragon: That explains it.

EcoGhostboy: Is any of us dating or crushing on anyone human?

EVOmaster: Well, Six is human.

TheRedDragon: Would Nigel count?

Alien10: That’s like a Harry Potter thing, so no.

TheRedDragon: Well, then.

CryptidKid: Hold it! I want to know if Randy’s in a relationship!

McBruceNinja: Putting me out there?

CryptidKid: Maybe. Curious as to who is crushing on a book still.

EcoGhostboy: Which one of us uses a book on a daily basis as a part of our secret… or celebrity lives?

Alien10: Fingers point to Randy!

CryptidKid: Dude, you’re crushing on a book?

McBruceNinja: … no comment.

EVOmaster: No way! How does that even work?

McBruceNinja: Do we really have to talk through this?

Alien10: Oh hell yeah!

CryptidKid: Spill it!

McBruceNinja: Well, Nomicon has a human form now.

EVOmaster: How does he look?

McBruceNinja: Oh so hot. Red hair, dark eyes, nice skin and such a great build.

TheRedDragon: Was he the dude we saw you hanging out with the other day?

McBruceNinja: Yup.

EcoGhostboy: Cute, Jake and Randy have red head boyfriends.

TheRedDragon: Well, you and I had a thing for people for people trying to kill us. And blondes.

Alien10: Say what?

EcoGhostboy: Well, Vlad use to try to kill me and all. Even tried to kill my father and get with my mom. I thought I told you this.

Alien10: Unless you’re food, Rook, or Sumo Slammers, nothing’s getting through to me.

EVOmaster: I’m not that familiar with the story. Why did Vlad try to kill you?

EcoGhostboy: Well, he didn’t try to all the time. Most of it, he just wanted me to accept him as a better father figure. We both do share that halfa trait.

CryptidKid: Being the only two of three half ghosts in the world from what you told us.

EcoGhostboy: Yup. Dani’s actually chilling at the Masters Mansion now.

TheRedDragon: Tell her we said ‘hey’!

EcoGhostboy: Will do!

Alien10: Jake, you said you also share the interest of people trying to kill you?

TheRedDragon: Right, right, dog. Well, like Danny, I had issues with a fellow enemy. Rose, the girl I had a mega crush on, happened to be Huntsgirl who tried and came close to killing me on numerous occasions. Eventually we hit it off, but then… well, I had to dump her.

EVOmaster: Sucks, amigo.

TheRedDragon: I’m not upset about that though. The usual ‘caught you cheating’ thing. She decided some dude she use to work with for the Huntsclan was a better guy to kiss and hug up on.

CryptidKid: What a bitch.

Alien10: Tell me about it.

TheRedDragon: Eh, past is past. Besides, if I didn’t go through that, I wouldn’t be with Nigel. And he’s a great guy. Besides Trixie and Spud, he was with me through the whole break-up. He even waited a year to ask me out even after loving me since we first met.

EVOmaster: That is so sweet!

TheRedDragon: Yeah. That’s my future baby daddy.

McBruceNinja: Sorry, giggled a little. Jake, you can’t have babies.

TheRedDragon: Why not? If Ben could, I could. Anything is possible!

CryptidKid: He’s right. Ben probably can get pregnant now if he wanted.

Alien10: Ooh! I totally want to test that out! Anyways, the blonde thing?

EcoGhostboy: Oh yeah, Rose was a blonde and I use to date a blonde named Dash.

McBruceNinja: Never got what happened between you.

EcoGhostboy: Well, found out I wanted Vlad more when he started warming up to me. I had to break it off. Granted, Dash was pissed, but he still shows some affection for me nowadays. Even dating Paulina.

EVOmaster: I guess you’re too cute to just forget, Danny.

EcoGhostboy: *flips hair* I know I am.

CryptidKid: Well, I know one thing Rex and I have in common.

EVOmaster: What’s that, Zak?

CryptidKid: We’re both single. At least you actually are attracted to somebody. And to think I use to date a girl and had some bit of interest in two non-human boys.

McBruceNinja: And we have just been revealed more from Zak Saturday.

EcoGhostboy: Dude, I dated three people.

CryptidKid: Yeah, but… you’re not single right now. Damn it, I want a baby daddy!

TheRedDragon: I just realized my kids would be half wizard, half dragon.

Alien10: Mine, with Rook, would be 1/8 Anodite, 3/8 human, and ½ Revonnahgander.

McBruceNinja: Anodite?

Alien10: My grandmother on my father’s side is an Anodite, an alien. That’s where Gwen gets her mana from. I thought it was just in females though. Apparently not.

TheRedDragon: What do you mean?

Alien10: Well, lately I’ve been feeling some bit of magic in me. I talked to my grandmother about it and come to found out, mana exists in majority females, but also submissive males.

McBruceNinja: You’re a submissive male?

Alien10: Exactly so.

EVOmaster: Totally see it. You give off that uke-ish vibe. So does Zak with his long hair and all.

CryptidKid: Probably why I want a baby daddy.

EcoGhostboy: That made no sense.

CryptidKid: Try to figure out your kids’ DNA.

EcoGhostboy: Shit, you’re right.

TheRedDragon: What?

EcoGhostboy: Both Vlad and I are half ghost, half human. So our kid would either be like full ghost, full human, ¼ ghost, ¼ human… I don’t get it.

EVOmaster: They’ll be half ghost, half human like you. See, you and Vlad pass ¼ of your ghost DNA down each, that equals ½. Same for your human side.

EcoGhostboy: Okay, I get it now. Thanks, Rex.

EVOmaster: Math whiz.

CryptidKid: Guys, Randy’s kids would be like half book, half ninja.

McBruceNinja: Shut your fucking face.

EVOmaster: Mine would be part EVO.

CryptidKid: Mine would probably… I actually don’t know. I’m human with non-human powers. But knowing me, I’ll probably adopt some cryptid.

TheRedDragon: That would be cool though.

CryptidKid: Yeah. My brothers and sister are cryptids.

EcoGhostboy: You have to have one of the coolest families ever.

McBruceNinja: Who you kidding?

Alien10: Your mother is beautiful, but your dad? Dude, you have no idea.

CryptidKid: I’m not even going to comment on that. Ben, you’re horny.

Alien10: You try having a boyfriend rubbing on your thigh absentmindedly right now.

TheRedDragon: Is that what Rook is doing?

Alien10: Hell yes. He’s too good at it.

EcoGhostboy: I think I just might get a dose of how you’re feeling. Vlad just walked in.

McBruceNinja: Oh shit.

EcoGhostboy: Exactly right.

TheRedDragon: Rex, what are you going to do about Six?

EVOmaster: I don’t know. I might confess, but not in a long time.

Alien10: oinfusa FisonfiniNFInsfn

CryptidKid: Ben?

Alien10: oNwisufbuoNfiwufwojeifuaoaf

McBruceNinja: Dude, what the juice?!

Alien10: Sorry, Rook is being way too attentive right now.

EVOmaster: Gosh.

Alien10: Damn right.

EcoGhostboy: Guys! I might have to-----

  
_**EcoGhostboy switched to OCCUPIED** _

  
CryptidKid: What the hell?

_**EcoGhostboy switched to FREE** _

EcoGhostboy: That was Vlad. He wanted… some attention for a while.

EVOmaster: If Six and I do hook up, I hope he doesn’t do me like that.

EcoGhostboy: You’ll love it.

TheRedDragon: … Guys?

Alien10: Yes, Jake?

TheRedDragon: Anybody know how to reverse a spell?

CryptidKid: Depends on the spell.

TheRedDragon: Well… Nigel just casted some spell on me. Now I’m… tingling…

McBruceNinja: Whoa!

CryptidKid: I’m kind of jealous now. Three of you are getting molested by your boyfriends.

McBruceNinja: Make it four. Nomicon has my legs wide open.

All: RANDY!

McBruceNinja: He does! And he’s… Gotta go! Gotta go!

**_McBruceNinja logged out_ **

 

EcoGhostboy: Oh wow.

CryptidKid: I know, right?

EVOmaster: He must have more than ninja lessons in those pages of his.

Alien10: Hm.

CryptidKid: Who’s gonna snap next?

EcoGhostboy: Might be me because Vlad just--- ynzieibeibiINFsubfiisni

TheRedDragon: Danny?

EcoGhostboy: I apologize, but Daniel’s going to be occupied for the rest of the day.

Alien10: Vlad?

EcoGhostboy: One and only.

CryptidKid: Hi, Danny’s sugar daddy!

EVOmaster: Zak!

CryptidKid: What? That’s what Danny called him!

EcoGhostboy: Well, Daniel and I will be having a conversation about that. I bid you adieu.

**_EcoGhostboy logged out_ **

Alien10: A conversation, all right.

TheRedDragon: Speaking of which, Nigel has me rendered half nude and… um… wanting to have his babies which I’ll proudly do… so… I’m gonna go.

_**TheRedDragon logged out** _

EVOmaster: Dude, he wants his babies so bad.

CryptidKid: Don’t blame him. Bet you Nigel has him on his back and Jake scratching at his.

Alien10: Rex, Zak, if I don’t show up for that meeting tomorrow… well… just assume that Rook’s got a hold of me.

EVOmaster: He’s touching more than your thigh, huh?

Alien10: Oh god yes! I might be a mother again soon! Bye!

_**Alien10 logged out** _

EVOmaster: Wow. Just left all the single people behind, huh?

CryptidKid: Well, if you and Six hook up…

EVOmaster: Oh my gosh, Zak!

CryptidKid: What? Honestly, I think you and Six would make a cute couple. Despite age difference. It doesn’t matter anyways. Randy’s dating a book, Ben’s dating an alien and Danny is dating someone almost about three times his age.

EVOmaster: I don’t know, Zak. Six’s seems way above my level. I’m a kid to him.

CryptidKid: He might think differently. You never know, Rex.

EVOmaster: You realize if I actually do hook up with Six you’ll be the only one still single.

CryptidKid: I really don’t mind. Besides, when the right one comes they’ll come. I’m pretty patient.

EVOmaster: Yes, you are. See ya, Zak.

CryptidKid: Later! I have to break up Zon and Komodo’s fight.

_**EVOmaster logged out** _  
_**CryptidKid logged out** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!


	3. Chat 3 - Fantasies, Food and Flawlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random talk... and too much appreciation for Zak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting these chapters are harder than I thought...

_TheRedDragon logging in_  
_CryptidKid logging in_  
_Alien10 logging in_  
_EcoGhostboy logging in_  
_EVOmaster logging in_  
_McBruceNinja logging in_  
TheRedDragon: What’s up, peeps?  
CryptidKid: Nothing much. Kind of just chilled at home last night after the meeting.  
Alien10: Glad I actually made it. But I doubt I could look your father in the eye again.  
EcoGhostboy: Oh my ghosts, what happened?  
EVOmaster: Ignoring that you just said ‘oh my ghosts’. Well, Ben here got a little frisky with Rook before the meeting the Providence, Secret Scientists and Plumbers commenced. They made it on time, but Ben got a little… too relaxed with Rook. He ended up stumbling right into Doc’s arms.  
McBruceNinja: No honkin’ way!  
Alien10: I never been so embarrassed in my life.  
EcoGhostboy: On the bright side, you got thoroughly fucked.  
Alien10: You can’t talk, Mr. My Sugar Daddy Took Over my Chat Account.  
EcoGhostboy: That’s going in the Vault.  
McBruceNinja: Embarrassed?  
EcoGhostboy: At least I didn’t get my ass tossed by a book.  
McBruceNinja: Hey, don’t knock it until you try it.  
TheRedDragon: Rex, how’s the thing with Six going?  
EVOmaster: I didn’t confess to him if that’s what you’re asking.  
CryptidKid: Why not?  
EVOmaster: I told you. I’m way too low on standards for him.  
TheRedDragon: Dude, no you’re not.  
EVOmaster: Yes, I am.  
McBruceNinja: Disagree.  
EVOmaster: Really?  
CryptidKid: Rex, you’re one of the best people I know. Six probably loves you as much as you love him.  
EVOmaster: *blushes*  
Alien10: How cute. Say, anybody else hungry right now?  
EcoGhostboy: I could totally go for a hamburger right now.  
McBruceNinja: Dude, same!  
TheRedDragon: A nice cold, chocolate sundae would be awesome right now.  
Alien10: Is it hot in New York right now?  
TheRedDragon: No. I was fighting some evil gnomes earlier. I forced to use my fire to burn them. My throat is killing me right now.  
EVOmaster: Ah, amigo. That sucks.  
CryptidKid: Anyone want to play a game?  
Alien10: What kind of game?  
CryptidKid: Questionnaire? We just ask questions and then we get answers. Get to know each other more.  
TheRedDragon: I’m down for that.  
McBruceNinja: I volunteer as tribute!  
EcoGhostboy: You did not just make a Hunger Games reference.  
McBruceNinja: *smirks*  
EVOmaster: Let the game commence! Zak, you suggested it, so you ask first.  
CryptidKid: Alright. Out of the six of us, if you were to switch places, who would it be and why?  
McBruceNinja: That’s actually a pretty good question.  
EcoGhostboy: I think if I was going to switch places, it would be Ben.  
Alien10: Really? Why?  
EcoGhostboy: I think it would be cool to see how it feels to be another species. And to date one. Also, you’re not hard on the eyes.  
Alien10: Ah, thank you. J Funny, though. I was going to say you for me. I want to see how it feels to be half ghost. That and you have ice powers! And that Ghostly Wail of yours!  
EcoGhostboy: Thank you!  
EVOmaster: I think I would be Randy.  
McBruceNinja: No way. I’m like the most boring one here.  
EVOmaster: I aim to disagree.  
McBruceNinja: No, no. Ben turns into aliens, you can form weapons, vehicles and other things out your body, Zak controls ancient creatures and I might add how I just love the hair?  
CryptidKid: Thanks!  
McBruceNinja: Danny is half ghost and Jake turns into a dragon.  
EVOmaster: And you turn into a fucking ninja! Ninjas are like the best thing ever since sliced bread!  
Alien10: He also watches a lot of anime.  
EVOmaster: Yes, I do.  
TheRedDragon: Who doesn’t?  
McBruceNinja: Okay, okay. I’ll go by that. I think I’ll choose you. You don’t have to actually summon your weapons! Without a suit! Though I still like being a ninja.  
EVOmaster: How about you, Zak?  
CryptidKid: Me? I’d be Jake. Dragon? I could totally live with it. Besides, I have a thing for animals. Especially mythical ones.  
TheRedDragon: So… you’re attracted to me?  
CryptidKid: No! Not like that.  
TheRedDragon: I’d be you though. I think I could handle controlling ancient, mythical creatures. Also, you’re attractive.  
CryptidKid: Oh my gosh, Jake! Can you not?  
TheRedDragon: I’m just joking. But you are attractive, Zak. That’s why I don’t get why you don’t have a boyfriend yet.  
EcoGhostboy: I think none of us get that. Zak, you have so much potential. You’re sweet, generous, funny, attractive, athletic, animal lover. The list goes on, dude.  
CryptidKid: *blushes* You guys are just saying that. I can’t be that attractive.  
EVOmaster: Dude, out of all of us, you are the most attractive.  
TheRedDragon: Could agree with that.  
McBruceNinja: Most definitely.  
Alien10: That light, fluffy chocolate skin? Mhmm, tasty. Those freckles? Adorable! Salt and pepper locks? Totally rad! And Randy has purple hair!  
McBruceNinja: Which, by the way, is natural.  
EVOmaster: No way!  
EcoGhostboy: It’s true. We saw his baby pictures. Purple baby curls and all.  
Alien10: Jake, you have green in your hair, right?  
TheRedDragon: Yeah, but unlike Randy and Zak, mine kind of was an accident. And I’m not talking Danny. Hair gel.  
Alien10: Ah.  
TheRedDragon: Yup. Now back to Zak.  
CryptidKid: I can’t be that interesting.  
McBruceNinja: Who else in here can say they’re a reincarnation of a deadly force and yet was born and remained good? Anybody? Thought so, nobody! But you, Zak!  
CryptidKid: Okay. So that’s a little out of the ordinary. But all of us share that kind of weird trait.  
Alien10: And? Sure, you were born with powers like Jake and Rex, but yours was destiny. You were reincarnated from something that was bound to kill the world. And look at you! You’re pure at heart, dude!  
CryptidKid: … What are you saying? -_-  
EcoGhostboy: That you actually hold the key to destroying the world! But, you decided to use it for good.  
CryptidKid: So at the flick of my wrist I could kill humanity and anything else that exists?  
All: Pretty much.  
CryptidKid: That is some X-Men shit there. You guys are pretty much saying I’m flawless.  
McBruceNinja: Well…  
CryptidKid: I’m not though.  
EVOmaster: If you say so, Zak.  
CryptidKid: Oh my cryptid, I swear you guys are impossible.  
TheRedDragon: No, Nigel now becoming my baby daddy should be impossible.  
All: JAKE!  
TheRedDragon: He is!  
EcoGhostboy: No! You’re not…  
TheRedDragon: I’m joking. I’m not pregnant… yet…  
EVOmaster: How are we friends again?  
TheRedDragon: Fate.  
EVOmaster: … -_-  
TheRedDragon: ^3^  
Alien10: Aw! That’s adorable!  
TheRedDragon: Yes, I am, thanks.  
CryptidKid: You know, if I’m the most attractive, can we all account that Jake is the most adorable one?  
EcoGhostboy: Actually, out of our two trios, Zak and Jake are the most adorable and shortest.  
EVOmaster: I can agree on that.  
Alien10: I have a question!  
TheRedDragon: Fire away, Ben!  
McBruceNinja: That was a dragon pun, wasn’t it?  
TheRedDragon: ^0^  
Alien10: Anyways, Rex, if you and Six were to have kids, what would you like them to look like?  
EVOmaster: *blushes* Oh my gosh, Ben! No! I’m not answering that! And I said Six and I aren’t hooking up!  
CryptidKid: You could have fooled us.  
EVOmaster: I hate you all.  
McBruceNinja: Ow. You broke my heart. :(  </3  
EcoGhostboy: Rex, I hope it’s not an age issue.  
EVOmaster: No… it’s just… he’s way out of my league. Why couldn’t I have a crush on Noah or someone else? Maybe even hook up with Zak!  
CryptidKid: I’m flattered. But seriously, Rex, the heart wants what it wants.  
EVOmaster: Well, my heart is a traitor! A traitor, I tell you!  
TheRedDragon: We hear ya.  
Alien10: You know what? I’m going to solve this tomorrow.  
EVOmaster: NO!  
Alien10: Doing it! No stopping me!  
EVOmaster: Ben! Benjamin! Oh if you do something I’m so telling Rook!  
Alien10: Well then, go right ahead! See ya!  
_Alien10 logged out_  
EVOmaster: I’m so ripping him a new one!  
_EVOmaster logged out_  
CryptidKid: I better go stop them before we lose some recruits. TTYL!  
_CryptidKid logged out_  
TheRedDragon: Well, if that wasn’t strange.  
EcoGhostboy: We dealt with stranger. We should probably turn in, too.  
McBruceNinja: Yeah. Get some rest so we’re energized to see if Rex and Ben survive.  
EcoGhostboy: And Zak for that matter.  
TheRedDragon: Oh definitely.  
_TheRedDragon logged out_  
_EcoGhostboy logged out_  
_McBruceNinja logged out_


	4. Chat 4 – Singling Out the Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is found and decides to stay with Zak. Ben apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I probably am going to add a cover for this fic. Also, I don't like the fact how the first and third chapter is formatted. So different from the second which is longer than both of those chapters!

_**CryptidKid logging in** _

CryptidKid: Uh… has anyone heard or seen Rex?

_**Alien10 logging in** _   
_**EcoGhostboy logging in** _   
_**TheRedDragon logging in** _   
_**McBruceNinja logging in** _

Alien10: He literally went ghost. I haven’t been in contact with or seen him.

EcoGhostboy: Did you just make a ghost pun?

Alien10: …

EcoGhostboy: Anyways, no, Zak. Rex hasn’t popped up.

CryptidKid: I’m starting to worry for him. Yesterday, after Mr. I Want to Barge in People’s Love Lives talked to Six, I saw Six go over to Rex. Before he even got a word out, Rex was gone!

McBruceNinja: Ben, you actually did it? You actually told Six?

Alien10: Guilty as charged. But it was weird talking to him. After I told him, he just stood there without saying anything. Then he gets this… deadly smirk on his face and walks off. I feel as if I wrote Rex a death warrant.

TheRedDragon: You probably did.

_**EVOmaster logging in** _

EVOmaster: WAY TOO GO, BENJAMIN! YOU ASSHOLE!

Alien10: I deserve that. I’m not even going to defend myself.

EcoGhostboy: I wouldn’t.

CryptidKid: Rex, where are you?! Are you okay?

EVOmaster: Physically? I’m okay. Mentally and emotionally? Not so much. As for the first question, I’m hiding out.

McBruceNinja: Why?

EVOmaster: Well, after Mr. Tennyson’s stunt yesterday, I doubt I could show my face to Six again! Hope you’re happy!

TheRedDragon: Rex, you’re overacting.

EVOmaster: I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO!

CryptidKid: Where are you hiding out at? Do you want to hang out in my airship for a couple of days?

EVOmaster: That would be great, Zak. I need some comfort.

Alien10: Rex, I’m sorry. Just wanted you to be happy.

McBruceNinja: Or stop gloating?

Alien10: That, too. It’s just… Rex and Six click so well together. And I did talk to Dr. Holiday about her and Six. Apparently they’re not dating. She said he’s in love with someone else.

EVOmaster: If you’re implying it’s me, you’re mistaken.

EcoGhostboy: I don’t know about that. He just might be in love with you.

EVOmaster: Still not facing him. Zak, I’m in an air ventilation… in a library.

TheRedDragon: Seriously? How long and how are you chatting with us?

EVOmaster: I have my phone. And no, it doesn’t have a tracker in it because I took it out. Also, I’ve been here since three in the morning.

TheRedDragon: You’re joking.

EVOmaster: Nope. Six actually found me last time at a zoo. By the way, I’m in Bellwood.

Alien10: So you’re like… ten blocks from my house?

EVOmaster: Depends on the library, but yeah. Maybe I am.

CryptidKid: Which library?

EVOmaster: The main one.

Alien10: Yup. Ten blocks from my house.

EcoGhostboy: Rex, are you really that scared of Six?

EVOmaster: You don’t know Six like I do. He’s scary most of the time.

CryptidKid: Poor Rex. I’m standing outside right now for you.

McBruceNinja: Damn, that was fast.

CryptidKid: I have my ways.

EVOmaster: I’m coming out now, Zak.

TheRedDragon: Really? I thought we all established that.

EVOmaster: Not like that, damn it!

TheRedDragon: *laughs*

Alien10: Rex?

EVOmaster: Yes, Ben?

Alien10: …Don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry. I really am.

EVOmaster: Well, I can’t stay mad at you forever. So I guess I can forgive you.

Alien10: YAY!

EcoGhostboy: How long do you think it’s gonna take Six to find you, Rex?

EVOmaster: Hopefully, a very long time. I don’t think I can face him right now.

McBruceNinja: You will eventually though.

EVOmaster: That’s what I’m dreading.

EcoGhostboy: I honestly think that one day we all should just meet up and spend a few days with just ourselves. No parents, no siblings.

TheRedDragon: And baby daddies.

Alien10: Jake!

TheRedDragon: You all were thinking it!

CryptidKid: Well, I wasn’t.

McBruceNinja: You’re totally going to milk your ‘single card’ for all it’s worth, aren’t ya?

CryptidKid: Damn skippy I am!

Alien10: So always the bridesmaid and never the bride?

CryptidKid: Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that, alright?

TheRedDragon: Oh, don’t worry, Zak. We’re going to make sure you’re hooked up by then.

CryptidKid: You are too sweet.

EVOmaster: I still can’t believe you’re single. Also, nice room!

CryptidKid: You’re sitting right next to me, Rex.

EVOmaster: That I am.

Alien10: I still feel so guilty!

EVOmaster: Ben, I told you I forgive you! Besides, sooner or later I do have to face Six. Just have to suck it up.

Alien10: Well… is it okay when you do face him I been there as support? I won’t feel so guilty anymore.

CryptidKid: I’ll be there, too!

TheRedDragon: Friendship goals!

EcoGhostboy: Whoop!

McBruceNinja: There it is!

TheRedDragon: So Danny… about that vacay you mentioned…

EcoGhostboy: You’re gonna try to convince me to convince Vlad to pay for us to go on a vacation, aren’t you?

TheRedDragon: Well, I wasn’t, but now that’s the plan.

EcoGhostboy: It’s already done.

Alien10: Score!

McBruceNinja: Where are we going?

EcoGhostboy: Vlad’s letting us decide that one. I was thinking somewhere tropical.

CryptidKid: Oh yes!

EVOmaster: And with Wi-Fi. We got to have Wi-Fi

Alien10: Yeah. There’s shows that need to be watched. Blogs that have to be updated.

McBruceNinja: And hot guys.

EVOmaster: Randy, are you dating someone?!

McBruceNinja: Not for me! For Zak!

CryptidKid: Don’t any of you dare try to play matchmaker!

EVOmaster: You’re lonely.

CryptidKid: Aren’t you single, too?

McBruceNinja: Not for long if this thing works out with Six.

EVOmaster: *blushes*

CryptidKid: He really is. Adorable!

EVOmaster: Zak!

CryptidKid: Fuck it. If Six doesn’t get with you, I’m taking you.

EVOmaster: Zak!

CryptidKid: Just teasing, Rex. You don’t have to hit me.

TheRedDragon: Oh right, he’s there on the airship with you.

EVOmaster: The beds are comfy, so I’m gonna take my ass to sleep. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.

Alien10: Alright, Rex.

**_EVOmaster logged out_ **

CryptidKid: He just hit me again. Anyways, I think I want to turn in for a nap, too.

TheRedDragon: Dude, I just yawned and it isn’t helping that Nigel is nuzzling me, running fingers through my hair.

EcoGhostboy: Did he see our conversation?

TheRedDragon: Not all of it. Just the part about the vacation.

Alien10: So he saw you say ‘baby daddies’?

TheRedDragon: Yup! He didn’t mind it. If anything he’s more excited about being the father to our future kids.

EcoGhostboy: Jake, you’re killing us here. You really are.

TheRedDragon: Hey, I try.

McBruceNinja: I’m starting to think you really are pregnant. Can I be the godfather?!

TheRedDragon: All of you are! Now, I’m gonna turn in for a nap. Peace out!

_**TheRedDragon logged out** _

CryptidKid: I bet you he’s gonna have sex before he takes that nap.

Alien10: Sex and napping does sound good. I think I’m going to do both, too.

CryptidKid: Remember we’re going to be Rex’s moral support tomorrow, got it?

Alien10: I do! See ya!

**_Alien10 logged out_ **

CryptidKid: I swear. Anyways, I’m taking that nap, too.

EcoGhostboy: Same here.

McBruceNinja: Yup. Ninja training later.

**_CryptidKid logged out_ **   
**_EcoGhostboy logged out_ **   
**_McBruceNinja logged out_ **


	5. Interlude 1 - Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finally faces Agent Six, fearing of rejection. But of course, Zak and Ben are there as support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I believe you all may have some concerns of how all six these boys became friends. I will write a story to that, as a matter of fact, I started one. I'll post it once I get halfway through this one.

Honest to say, this is probably the most scared he has ever been in his life. For one thing, he would have to actually face the one person he was trying to avoid. Second, he was afraid of rejection. He would ashamed if his affections weren’t returned. It’s not like he could help it. Affections weren’t something you could turn on and off like some switch. But he wish it was like that.

“Rex, remember, Zak and I are here so don’t be freaked out. We’re here for you.”, Ben assured. Besides, it was the least he could do for Rex as an appropriate apology.

“I know, I know. It’s just… something’s telling me that he’s going to reject me.”

“He won’t.”, Zak smiled, placing his hand in Rex’s. Ben followed his example, holding onto Rex’s other hand and giving it a squeeze. He looked in between the two, seeing promise in both of their eyes. He smiled back, knowing he was locked in a good friendship. “Thank you.”

“It’s no biggie, Rex.”, Ben grinned as the three walked further into the Plumber’s  Headquarters. They past many of the Providence and Plumber members, who were indeed conversing with each other or greeted them with a quick “Hello.” Even Ben’s grandfather. Rex, although, paid no attention to it. He was more focused on how his dreading conversation with Agent Six was going to go when he sees him next time. He knew it was coming sooner than he would have liked. Especially knowing Six. Zak had suddenly stopped, nudging Rex to catch his attention. He didn’t have to utter a word since Rex saw where Zak was indicating to. Just on the other side of the room was the guy Rex wanted to avoid. “Ooh, I don’t think I can do this.”, Rex whined, coaxing Ben and Zak into another direction. Ben took to the front of him, blocking him from trying to run away. “Rex, now is the time, okay? You can’t run forever, you know.”, he scowled, placing his hands on Rex’s shoulders. The EVO groaned, leaning forward to place his forehead against Ben’s shoulder.

“No… I can’t do it…”

“Listen here, you insecure little… Rex, suck it up, okay? Ben and I got you. We told you that.”, Zak added, setting his gloved hand on Rex’s back.

“I know! I know! I just… maybe I’ll talk to him later… much later…”

Ben’s eyes widened. “Um… _he_ has different plans.”

Rex turned to see that Agent Six was indeed standing behind him. None of the trio heard or notice him approach them. Then again this was Six. Fucking ninja.

“…”

“Rex, can I speak to you?”, the older asked, eying the younger brunet behind his glasses.

The EVO was about to decline, shaking a bit in fear, but Ben pinched him, daring him to. Rex knew better and sighed in defeat. “Alright.”

Six started to lead him off to somewhere else. He stopped and shot a look at Ben and Zak, who was indeed trying to follow them. “ _Alone_.” The two pouted, crossing their arms. Six was unfazed by it and proceeded to continue on with Rex. When they were further away, Ben and Zak exchanged looks.

“Follow them?”

“For supporting Rex, right? Not to be nosy?”

“Precisely.”

“Then yes. Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

Recognizing the baritone of a certain Revonnahgander, the duo gulped, glancing over their shoulders to catch the suspecting glare from Rook.

“H-hey, Rook.”

“Hi, babe. We weren’t doing anything.”

Rook’s eyes narrowed, not believing a single word. “Ben, Zak, I know you’re up to something. Something I know is out of the question, ridiculous and going to cause major problems later.”

“No. No. Nothing of the sort.”, Ben sweetly answered, batting his eyelashes and hoping his boyfriend would take it and leave the two be. Unfortunately, Ben had a rather smart boyfriend. Rook sighed, grabbing the two and forcing them in the opposite direction Rex and Six went into. Zak and Ben immediately began protest, struggling to break out of Rook’s hold. Knowing it was going to be a major fail, they decided to just hope for the best for Rex.

And meanwhile… that’s what Rex was doing, too.

He had followed Six into a vacant room, only filled with tables and chairs. The younger felt his cheeks heat up at the realization that he and his crush were in a room alone to possibly talk about his involuntary confession. _‘He’s gonna do it. He’s gonna reject me, tell me I’m too immature for him, too young, he likes---‘_ Rex never got to finish his thought though. He was snapped back into reality for just a brief second when two hands pressed against each side of his face, alluring him closer until his lips connected to another pair. Rex’s cheeks got hotter and redder when it hit him. Six, his crush, his holder of affections was _kissing_ him! He didn’t waste a second to kiss back, leaning upward a bit to wrap his arms around the taller’s shoulders as hands moved down from his face to his waist. Momentarily, the kiss was broke. “Too forward?”, Six teased lightly, noting Rex’s blush. The EVO ducked his head, unable to be face to face with the other. “… more confused really… do you… do you…?”

“Love you back?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course, I do. Otherwise…” Rex’s chin was gently grasped in Six’s fingers, forcing the other to look up into eyes that were once shielded by black sunglasses. “… I wouldn’t have kissed you. Now stop being cute before I show you just how much I _do_ love you.”

Rex longed so. He didn’t freak out over this for nothing.


	6. Chat 5 - Single and Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk of having a vacation, their weird sleeping habits, and realize that someone may be single but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that anyone actually clicked on this story to read. I thank thee!  
> Also, not all the chats will have them logging out to end it.

**_EcoGhostboy logging in_ **

**_TheRedDragon logging in_ **

**_EVOmaster logging in_ **

**_Alien10 logging in_ **

**_CryptidKid logging in_ **

**_McBruceNinja logging in_ **

 

TheRedDragon: How did it go, Rex?

EVOmaster: How did what go?

EcoGhostboy: You know what he means, Rex. You obviously survived it since you’re logged on.

EVOmaster: I still have no idea what you’re talking about.

Alien10: Come on, Rex! You’re holding out on us! Zak and I didn’t know what happened after you and Six left!

CryptidKid: Yeah. Rook got a hold of both of us.

McBruceNinja: You’re in a relationship with Rook and Ben now?

CryptidKid: NO!

McBruceNinja: *laughs*

CryptidKid: *glares*

TheRedDragon: Anyways… Rex?

EVOmaster: You could say that Six and I are… hooked up.

Alien10: Fucking knew it from how you were smiling yesterday.

EVOmaster: Yeah. BTW, Ben, thank you for meddling in my love life. Who knows how long I would have waited for Six to kiss and love up on me?

Alien10: A long time. And you’re welcome.

EcoGhostboy: Because that’s what friends do!

McBruceNinja: So this means that Zak is the only single one.

TheRedDragon: I’m still shocked that you are. Nobody has snatched you by now? What the juice?!

CryptidKid: It’s not as bad as it seems, guys. I’m just not… into anyone… now…

Alien10: I have that feeling that you’re lying your ass off. There’s got to be someone you’re attracted to.

CryptidKid: There isn’t.

TheRedDragon: There will be sooner or later, my dragon buddy.

EcoGhostboy: Anyways… remember that vacation we brought up?

McBruceNinja: Uh yeah! We have got to take one though.

CryptidKid: I wouldn’t mind. Ooh! A road trip!

EVOmaster: As in the six of us in some van burning gas and driving to who knows where while engaging in silly antics that will sure enough get us in trouble, mi amigo?

CryptidKid: Precisely!

EVOmaster: I’m definitely in!

TheRedDragon: Oh shit yeah!

McBruceNinja: A road trip sounds totally bruce. Count me in!

EcoGhostboy: I always wanted to go on one. Maybe we can set a date and place to meet up for it?

CryptidKid: Two weeks from now?

Alien10: Cool with me.

TheRedDragon: Where should we travel to?

EcoGhostboy: You know, I talked it over with Vlad and he mentioned that there’s going to be some big parade bash happening in Cali.

McBruceNinja: In that case, I should go buy some more summer clothes.

EVOmaster: Same.

TheRedDragon: And lingerie.

All: ???

TheRedDragon: I like to sleep in lingerie.

Alien10: Are.. are you joking right now?

TheRedDragon: I am! *laughs* Although, I think I might want to try lingerie one day.

CryptidKid: Alright, I admit I do, too. The closest I felt to being sexy while lying in bed is when I just wear an oversized shirt.

EVOmaster: 0.0  Um… just the shirt?

CryptidKid: I wear underwear! Occasionally…

McBruceNinja: Wow. Nomicon says I look adorable sleeping because I kind of curl like a kitten and murmur in my sleep.

Alien10: I sleep in this green shirt that Gwen got me and this short black shorts. Rook says it’s hard to just sleep next to me when I wear them because I look… tasty.

TheRedDragon: I bet that shirt is either cropped or hangs off one or both shoulders.

Alien10: It rises when I move and it does hang off one shoulder. The shorts… well… makes my butt look well rounded.

EVOmaster: Fucking knew it.

EcoGhostboy: I sleep in these black shorts and white tank now. Ooh! I also sometimes phase through my bed to each my floor or my ceiling.

CryptidKid: Okay, I thought it was strange that I like to roll up in my blankets like a burrito and by morning the blanket is hanging off my ankles was weird. Danny, how?!

EcoGhostboy: I’m doing better with it now. It only happens on based on bad dreams, which I rarely have now.

McBruceNinja: That’s a relief. On our vacay, I doubt any of us will know what to do if that happened.

Alien10: Probably freak out and run around the room like crazy people while babbling on and on about “I wasn’t prepared for this!” in shrill voices.

TheRedDragon: Legit, yo.

EcoGhostboy: It’s official I have the most fucking clueless friends ever.

EVOmaster: *leans in real close* You’re a  part of this circle, Danny.

McBruceNinja: *chanting* One of us… one of us…

EcoGhostboy: *laughs*

CryptidKid: Anybody else want to confess any weird sleeping habits? By the way, I have a unicorn plushy I like to sleep with sometimes, so DON’T JUDGE ME OR SO HELP ME, I WILL TORTURE YOUR POUR SOULS!

EcoGhostboy: I only have half a soul.

Alien10: Danny!

EcoGhostboy: It’s true!

TheRedDragon: Well… on colder nights I like to change into my dragon form.

McBruceNinja: You’re officially our Baymax on those nights.

EVOmaster: I’m a tough sleeper. So if any one of us decides to cuddle with me, have a First Aid kit ready.

Alien10: I like to sleep with my legs tucked in while on my side.

EcoGhostboy: I sleep like the dead.

All: DANNY!

EcoGhostboy: *smirks* Ghost puns. More to come soon.

EVOmaster: We figured.

TheRedDragon: It’s really hard to get me up in the mornings.

McBruceNinja: I like to sleep shirtless sometimes. Other than that, I rocking a tee and boxers and fuzzy socks.

CryptidKid: Do anyone of you snore? That’s cool with me if you do because I have 3 cryptids living with me. And my uncle Doyle that visits.

TheRedDragon: I don’t, but I have been told I growl sometimes.

Alien10: I picked up on Rook’s purring.

EVOmaster: Rook purrs in his sleep?

Alien10: Only on his good nights!

EcoGhostboy: Vlad has this thing when he switches sides until he’s satisfied.

McBruceNinja: Old age?

EcoGhostboy: Shut up.

CryptidKid: I do that just to get my blanket off. I know because I have seen a recording of this.

TheRedDragon: Who recorded it?

CryptidKid: Believe or not, it was Francis.

Alien10: Francis? Which one was he again?

CryptidKid: He was the clone. Light teal hair, pale greenish skin.

Alien10: Okay, that one. Why does he have a recording of you?

CryptidKid: Story was that he went into my room to talk to me about some mission we were having, but I was sleep. He told me he couldn’t resist how cute I was and found it very amusing how I was sleeping.

McBruceNinja: *smirks*

CryptidKid: What?

TheRedDragon: *smirks*

CryptidKid: What?!

EVOmaster: Looks like I’m not the only one who was crushing on anybody.

CryptidKid: What is that supposed to mean?!

Alien10: You’re crushing on Francis, aren’t you?!

CryptidKid: Are you hella mad?! That crush ended a long time ago.

EcoGhostboy: Sure it did.

CryptidKid: Fight me.

Alien10: Acting defensive? Check! Zak’s totally got a crush!

CryptidKid: I do not!

EVOmaster: Stop whining and fess up. I had to do it, so do you.

CryptidKid: Okay! Maybe I still do feel some attraction to him, but I’M dealing it, okay? So don’t any of you think about it.

TheRedDragon: Worked out for Rex.

CryptidKid: Unlike Rex, I’m not crushing on a very intimidating person. Well… he can be… but I can handle him!

McBruceNinja: Oh, we’ll believe you for now.


	7. Chat 6 - Just Terrible, Terrible Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of jokes and puns. Yup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really blame my love for Tumblr and Pinterest for this. -_- I couldn't help myself!

**_EVOmaster logging in_ **

**_CryptidKid logging in_ **

**_TheRedDragon logging in_ **

**_McBruceNinja logging in_ **

**_Alien10 logging in_ **

**_EcoGhostboy logging in_ **

 

TheRedDragon: I have something to confess.

McBruceNinja: Oh by the dragon of the stars, are you finally pregnant?

TheRedDragon: No! Even if I want to be! That wasn’t what I was going to say!

Alien10: Then what were you going to say?

TheRedDragon: I used to have a fear of hurdles.

CryptidKid: Really?

TheRedDragon: Yeah, but I got over it. :3 

EVOmaster: No you didn’t!

Alien10: Oh, I totally got that!

CryptidKid: Oh wow, Jake. Wow.

McBruceNinja: What the juice? Dude!

EcoGhostboy: I actually giggled at that.

Alien10: You know, I have a dry sense of humor. And so do towels.

TheRedDragon: Yo, did you just think of that or did it take you all night?

McBruceNinja: No way! Ben, couldn’t waste his time like that!

EVOmaster: He’s right. Ben was looking for his missing watch, so he couldn’t find the time.

CryptidKid: It’s official, we’re dorks.

Alien10: We’re adorkable.

CryptidKid: Precisely. Hey, you heard the rumor going around about butter? Never mind, I shouldn’t spread it.

EcoGhostboy: Let’s insert a troll face there.

CryptidKid: J Don’t hate my sense of humor.

McBruceNinja: Hey, anyone know how to make holy water?

EcoGhostboy: This could be useful for me.

TheRedDragon: Same.

Alien10: How is holy water even made?

McBruceNinja: Easy. Just take some water, put it in a pot and boil the hell out of it.

EVOmaster: Even more troll faces.

EcoGhostboy: An invisible man marries an invisible woman. Their kids were nothing to look at either.

TheRedDragon: Mic drop, bitch!

Alien10: Oh, you know all about that invisible shit, huh, Danny?

EcoGhostboy: Damn skippy! Great for public sex!

All: Danny!

EcoGhostboy: That one was easily walked right into, okay? Couldn’t resist.

CryptidKid: Give him credit for that one though.

TheRedDragon: Guys, I think I pulled a mussel when I went to that seafood disco last week.

Alien10: The jokes have gone too far!

EcoGhostboy: Oh no, we’re just beginning.

McBruceNinja: Anyone heard of Déjà moo?

EVOmaster: I haven’t. What the hell is it?

McBruceNinja: A feeling that you heard this bull before.

TheRedDragon: It’s official, we all have a weird sense of humor.

EcoGhostboy: You gave us to jokes, Jake. Hell, you started it first.

TheRedDragon: That I did.

CryptidKid: Two antennas met on a roof, fell in love and got married the other day. Now, the ceremony wasn’t much, but the reception was excellent.

Alien10: So punny, Zak. So punny.

EVOmaster: What do you get when you cross a joke and a rhetorical question?

EcoGhostboy: …

CryptidKid: …

TheRedDragon: …

Alien10: …

McBruceNinja: …

EVOmaster: I’m glad you all got the concept of that joke.

CryptidKid: Or was it a rhetorical question?

McBruceNinja: I thought it was, that’s why I didn’t answer.

EcoGhostboy: Yup!

Alien10: I want some food.

TheRedDragon: I got fries!

Alien10: I don’t want fries.

TheRedDragon: How dare you deny fries! Quick! Someone tell a lame joke because I hunt down Ben!

EcoGhostboy: Helium walks into a bar and orders a beer. The bartender tells him “Sorry, we don’t serve noble gases here.” He doesn’t react.

McBruceNinja: It’s a good thing I pay attention in science.

CryptidKid: Anyone heard about this band called 1023MB? It’s okay if you haven’t, they haven’t got any gigs yet.

EVOmaster: Boom! Another mic drop!

Alien10: So a programmer’s wife tells “Run to the store and pick up a loaf of bread. If they have eggs, get a dozen.” The programmer comes back home with 12 loaves of bread.

EVOmaster: Honestly, that sounds like something I would do.

EcoGhostboy: Same here.

CryptidKid: Do it just to piss off my parents.

McBruceNinja: Same.

TheRedDragon: Hey, Rex?

EVOmaster: Yeah?

TheRedDragon: Why do engineers confuse Christmas with Halloween?

EVOmaster: Because Oct 31 = Dec 25.

CryptidKid: Did you two work on that one together?

TheRedDragon: No. I legit didn’t know the damn answer.

EVOmaster: *smiles* But I did!

Alien10: How do you tell the difference between a plumber and a chemist?

EcoGhostboy Enlighten us. How?

Alien10: Just ask them to pronounce ‘unionized’.

McBruceNinja: Another troll face, worthy of a meme.

CryptidKid: *sighs* Entropy isn’t what it used to be.

TheRedDragon: Damn right.

EVOmaster: What the hell are we doing with our lives?

EcoGhostboy: Hey, we all have saved the world on countless times and risked our lives doing so. Still doing it on a daily basis. I think we earned the right to sit back and enjoy the punny sense of weird humor we all have.

McBruceNinja: At least we’re not telling lame pickup lines.

TheRedDragon: We could always start that.

Alien10: No!


	8. Chat 7 - Kinky? Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them are too sure of their kinks, but they'll figure it out.

_**EcoGhostboy logging in** _

  
EcoGhostboy: You will not believe what happened to me today!

_**McBruceNinja logging in** _   
_**CryptidKid logging in** _   
_**EVOmaster logging in** _   
_**TheRedDragon logging in** _   
_**Alien10 logging in** _

CryptidKid: What? Did Sam make you wear a crop top out in public again?  
EcoGhostboy: Who told you about that?  
CryptidKid: Um… nobody…  
EcoGhostboy: *glares*  
TheRedDragon: Danny, are you going to spill it or what?  
EcoGhostboy: Okay, okay. Vlad had just came back from a week long business trip from I believe Hong Kong.  
EVOmaster: Oh we can imagine how worked up he was when he gotten back.  
EcoGhostboy: Like you wouldn’t even imagine! So he comes back, visits me at my house and decides to take me out. So, I showered and got dressed, bid my parents a ‘see you later’ while knowing damn well I won’t see them until the following day, and followed him out.   
McBruceNinja: I admit, I’m curious. What did you wear?  
EcoGhostboy: Nothing special.  
Alien10: When you say that, we know you’re lying. :3  
EcoGhostboy: Alright, alright. I wore these simple black jeans that hug my ass just right, a lime green shirt that shows some of my skin, and matching ankle boots Sam got me. Oh! And this thin black collar and a matching beanie.  
McBruceNinja: Yup. Nothing special.  
EcoGhostboy: I didn’t want to stand out too much, but that’s kind of hard to do when you’re just wandering about with the infamous Vlad Masters. Anyways, people were staring, mumbling under their breaths while Vlad and I just walked around the mall, going in shops and stuff.  
CryptidKid: Could you hear what people say? You know with your powers and all.  
EcoGhostboy: It wasn’t really anything bad, just people wondering when in the hell did Vlad adopt a DAUGHTER!  
Alien10: I heard the sarcasm in that tone.   
EcoGhostboy: Yeah. That’s what people were whispering about. Daughter? Are you fucking kidding me? Do I look like a girl?  
TheRedDragon: In the right clothes, you would.  
EcoGhostboy: …  
TheRedDragon: But you’ll make a pretty girl!  
EcoGhostboy: I feel so much better.  
EVOmaster: I doubt that’s all what you wanted to tell us, amigo.  
EcoGhostboy: Well, no. Eventually after Vlad spoiled me like crazy, we got lunch. While waiting in line, I convinced Vlad to, I noticed one of the guys waving at me from school. Just the innocent ‘Hey, you!’ wave that people do. He recognized me and I recognized him. On good terms, you know? So the sweet, kind person I am, I just smiled and waved back. Vlad does NOT like that one bit.  
Alien10: Oh? 0.0  
EcoGhostboy: Yeah! As innocent as it was, Vlad just seem to have gotten this really possessive aura, pulled me closer and growls in my ear. His exact words, I kid you not, were, “Wave at him or any other person, I promise you, Daniel, I will show them that you are mine. I don’t care where we are either.”  
McBruceNinja: Geez…  
EVOmaster: Can I admit that I hope Six says that to me one day?  
CryptidKid: Sounds like someone is one possessive dominant.  
EcoGhostboy: Oh, so dominant. I gotten these shivers down my spine and I swore my whole face was red from how deep and sexy his voice was. I even whimpered! I liked it! LIKED IT!  
Alien10: Sounds normal to me.  
EcoGhostboy: Ben, no! I liked how angry and domineering he sounded! And honestly, I was turned on at the thought of him taking me right there, too.  
Alien10: Yup, completely normal.  
CryptidKid: Ben.  
Alien10: What? It’s obvious that Danny here has a kink for Vlad being possessive. And exhibitionism.  
EcoGhostboy: Oh my god!  
EVOmaster: Ben, stop. You’re embarrassing him.  
Alien10: What? Oh, I’m embarrassing him? I wasn’t the one that threatened to take his ass on a public restaurant floor!  
EcoGhostboy: If I wasn’t in pain right now I would fly to wherever you are and let you have it!  
Alien10: Your ass?  
EcoGhostboy: No, asshat! You know what I mean!  
Alien10: *giggles*  
TheRedDragon: I think what Ben is trying to say is that it’s normal to have kinks, yo. I have them, he has, you have them, everyone has them.  
McBruceNinja: Yeah! I have a thing for biting apparently. Also, why are you in pain?  
EcoGhostboy: I’m going to ignore that you said you enjoyed something that can cause pain and then ask me why I’m in pain. Also, to answer that, it seems apparently, Vlad loved me in my ‘good underwear’.  
CryptidKid: Wow. I can imagine what that whole scenario went like.  
EcoGhostboy: Oh yeah. After the mall, he brought me to his house in Amity Park to ‘chill’. Actually, we did just that. We chilled. Watched a bit of Netflix, ate a couple of snacks on my part, so on and so on. But before that, I had change into just one of his Packers jerseys. Just the jersey, in my underwear. Payback!  
CryptidKid: I’m guessing it broke his restraint.  
EcoGhostboy: He wasn’t paying the TV at all.  
McBruceNinja: So in all honesty, you just chilled.  
EcoGhostboy: Precisely! After a while, I guess he couldn’t take it anymore and jumped me.  
Alien10: And that’s why you’re in pain.  
EcoGhostboy: He’s taking care of me though. *smirks*  
TheRedDragon: You little devil.  
EcoGhostboy: Hey, I’m taking advantage!  
EVOmaster: I’m starting to think that Ben’s right. I honestly think you two have some… dom/sub relationship. Maybe a daddy kink?  
EcoGhostboy: No! NO! I know about that one and I’m not going into that! Maybe call him ‘daddy’, but the age play thing is… no!  
Alien10: So we know something Danny’s uncomfortable with. Which is weird because he’s old enough to be your dad.  
EcoGhostboy: Says the one who is crossing species!  
Alien10: Don’t knock it till you tried it.  
EcoGhostboy: And besides, I’m not the only here! You don’t have to put me under the kink spotlight! Let’s talk about yours!  
McBruceNinja: Well, as I said before I have a thing for biting.  
TheRedDragon: When you’re doing the biting or when Nomi’s doing the biting?  
McBruceNinja: I like it from his end of it. And only when he does it. It’s just something about him marking me is just… I think I might have to take a breather.  
CryptidKid: Take your time.  
Alien10: I like it when Rook uses his ‘serious’ voice on me or when we really have to get on it when we’re taking out bad guys. He sounds so damn hot when he uses that tone! And then he can get really protective which can annoy me, but at the same time I’m just like “Take me!” no matter who were fighting.  
TheRedDragon: I may or may not have a thing for restraints.  
EVOmaster: Seriously?!  
TheRedDragon: Just the casual wrists tied to the headboard thing. Not full out!  
EcoGhostboy: No wonder your wrists were red the other day!  
TheRedDragon: Yeah.  
CryptidKid: You, rope bunny, you.  
TheRedDragon: I am not that bad. Besides, you probably don’t know what kinks you have, Mr. Single.  
CryptidKid: You’re right on that.  
EVOmaster: You know because he, and you know who, is a clone, you think he might try experimenting with you if you get to the point?  
CryptidKid: Stop right there. Francis is too straight laced for that. I honestly believe he’ll like vanilla sex more than anything.  
Alien10: Again, don’t knock it until you tried it.  
CryptidKid: Okay, okay. Maybe.  
McBruceNinja: Oh, poor Zak. You are in need of a boyfriend, aren’t ya?  
CryptidKid: I am not, Mr. Bite Marks.  
McBruceNinja: -_-  
CryptidKid: Yeah, who am I kidding?  
EVOmaster: Yourself.  
CryptidKid: Weren’t you single not too long along?  
EVOmaster: There’s my excuse as to why I’m not sure of my kinks. But I gotta confess that I like Six fighting with his swords a little too much.  
TheRedDragon: Wait till he eventually uses his biggest sword on you.  
EVOmaster: Geez, I whimpered a little at the thought of that.  
EcoGhostboy: That’s me right now.  
Alien10: What happened?  
EcoGhostboy: VLAD! He literally is strutting around the room in just sweatpants! I can practically see everything! I doubt he’s wearing any underwear either! He just got out of a quick shower and his hair is all out and… Someone come help me NOW!  
McBruceNinja: Amity Park is too far for me.  
EcoGhostboy: Amity Park is like right around the corner from Norrisville.  
McBruceNinja: No it isn’t!  
EcoGhostboy: Maybe, but it’s still like right there.  
McBruceNinja: Don’t you have some vampy ghost to be eyeballing?  
EcoGhostboy: He walked out the room. Fucker.  
EVOmaster: Teasing you?  
EcoGhostboy: He just winked at me before leaving! He knows I can’t get out the bed! He knows it!  
CryptidKid: You want him bad, don’t you?  
EcoGhostboy: Like ‘I will proudly give you a baby’ want. I’m burning!  
CryptidKid: It’s things like this that makes me glad I’m single. If my boyfriend teased me like that in public that wouldn’t be pretty.  
EcoGhostboy: Well, I’m glad we’re not in public view then.   
Alien10: That reminded me of the time when Gwen found out Rook and I were dating. And how I discovered my weakness for his voice.  
TheRedDragon: Spill it!  
Alien10: Well, we were just hanging out and we happened to have ran into Gwen and a couple of her college buddies. We exchanged a few words but then one of the girls got a little too touchy-feely on me. She went on and on about how she was a fan of mine and all that jazz. And then she asked if I was single and wanted to date me. I got all nervous because she seemed like a nice girl and I didn’t want to be too rude or anything, I have a thing about sparing people’s feelings. So Rook instead, no remorse because at this point he was so sexy jealous and annoyed, grabbed me by my arm, not enough to hurt but firm enough and just as politely as he can told the girl we had to get going.  
EVOmaster: What happened then?  
Alien10: Gwen excused herself to say a final word to me while her friends went on. She witnessed Rook holding me close, growling in my ear and going, “Love, I know you didn’t want to seem rude to her or anything, but next time something like that happens, I won’t hesitate to take you by your hips, hold you against me and kiss you until I’m for certain you can’t walk from it. And then afterwards, I’ll take you somewhere private and take you until the only thing you can remember is just my name and the feel of me.”  
CryptidKid: 0.0 Okay, I think I find Rook a bit more attractive than ever. Sorry, Ben.  
Alien10: Oh no, Zak. There is nothing to apologize for. It was so hot and I swore I probably couldn’t walk from his words alone. Keep in mind that Rook rarely speak in contractions!  
McBruceNinja: Why was that again?  
Alien10: Where he’s from, using contractions is like cussing on Earth.  
EVOmaster: Damn.  
Alien10: Exactly. Gwen had asked was Rook and I dating. All I can answer was with a nod and a whimper. I felt so embarrassed and turned on.  
TheRedDragon: Oh, dude…  
Alien10: Yeah. Worst but best day ever.  
McBruceNinja: I honestly believe that my Nomi was once some serial killer ninja.  
EcoGhostboy: I couldn’t imagine why. 12  
CryptidKid: Is he like real possessive, too?  
McBruceNinja: Like you wouldn’t imagine. We went out, just walking down the street and all, you know casual couple stuff. We hit the park, grab some ice cream and out of nowhere while we’re talking, sharing innocent kisses and talking, some dude just grabs me and starts flirting with me. I was about to tell him off and maybe hit him with a ninja move when suddenly Nomicon grabs me back, put me behind him and holds up a kunai to the guy and goes, “Do some shit like that away and I promise you will regret it.” I never seen anyone haul ass so fast ever. I had to laugh.  
TheRedDragon: And Nomicon?  
McBruceNinja: Obviously he cares nothing for decency because once the dude left, he grabs me again and kisses me. Right in the middle of the park.  
Alien10: Were you turned on by it?  
McBruceNinja: Weird question, but of course! If you were kissed the way I was kissed by Nomi, you would be practically at your knees, shaking. Like wanting to have his babies right then and there.  
EcoGhostboy: Starting to sound like Jake there.  
TheRedDragon: At least he has the right idea. Redhead boyfriends for the win!  
McBruceNinja: Aw hella yeah!  
CryptidKid: Oh you guys…  
EVOmaster: Well, I guess that means Danny and I have a thing for older guys.  
EcoGhostboy: True.  
Alien10: And if Zak hooks up with Francis, that means we have a thing for nonhuman guys.  
CryptidKid: Oh shut up!  
McBruceNinja: Dude, what in the juice are you trying to deny? You know you like him.  
CryptidKid: I’m denying it because it’s true, damn it.  
TheRedDragon: Yeah, and I’m a gnome. And I met gnomes.  
CryptidKid: *glares*  
TheRedDragon: Just saying.  
EVOmaster: Alright, alright. Let’s just leave Zak alone about Francis, okay?  
Alien10: Fine.  
McBruceNinja: Hm.  
TheRedDragon: Damn.  
EcoGhostboy: Still true.  
CryptidKid: Worst friends ever. Except Rex.  
EVOmaster: :3  
McBruceNinja: Zak, you don’t mean that!  
TheRedDragon: Yeah! Zak, we’re dragon bros!  
CryptidKid: Oh whatever.  
EcoGhostboy: You still love us.  
CryptidKid: I’ll let you believe that.

  
_**CryptidKid logged out** _

Alien10: We’re not going to leave the Francis x Zak thing alone, are we?  
McBruceNinja: Nope.  
TheRedDragon: Hell nah.  
EcoGhostboy: Definitely not.  
EVOmaster: Shit, I ship it.  
Alien10: Thought so.

**_Alien10 logged out_ **   
**_TheRedDragon logged out_ **   
**_EVOmaster logged out_ **   
**_EcoGhostboy logged out_ **   
**_McBruceNinja logged out_ **


	9. Interlude 2 - The Eight-Legged Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Randy, and Jake just better be thankful Sam is around.

“Just another day, huh?”

“Oh tell me about it. Lancer gave us another test.”

“I had one, too! But since it was math I’m sure I aced it.”

“I think we should have a study day. Just us getting together and studying.”

“True. Science is so not my strong point.”

“We’re getting Ben, Rex, or Zak to help with that.”

As of now, Randy Cunningham, Danny Fenton and Jake Long were occupying their time within the ghost’s room at the Fenton’s residence, the next few days free of school. Jake was there on a dragon related matter, his grandfather happened to had a meeting with one within Amity Park. Since Norrisville wasn’t too far, Randy had dropped by, with his parents knowing of course. Said ninja was on the beanbag near the window, the dragon and ghost laying on Danny’s bed. The trio was relaxing at the thought of not doing any school work. Dreading any surprise attacks though… like the one that’s about to happen.

“I could go for some food right now. Danny, you got any snacks, yo?”, Jake questioned, flipping on his stomach while pulling down his shirt a bit. Today he went with one that was cropped just a bit. Danny sat up, getting onto his feet. “I should. I’ll be back. Don’t set anything on fire.” Randy stifled a laugh while Jake gasped with a blush. “It was just one time, dude! One time!” Danny just smirked at him before leaving the room. Jake looked back at Randy, glaring at him when he realized the purple haired one was amused. “Shut the hell up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Danny came back a few minutes later, arms loaded with a few snacks he chosen out. He dumped them on his bed, Jake laying on his stomach again. “Mom just stocked the fridge. I managed to grab some food before Dad got a hold of them. Anyways, Randy, how’s the bruise?”, he cooed teasingly, opening a bag of chips. Randy blushed, ducking his head down into his hands. “Oh my gosh, Danny! Shut the fuck up!” Jake sat up again. He pushed a cookie past his lips. “What bruise?”, the youngest boy mumbled. Danny laughed. “Randy got a bruise from Nomicon. On his hip.”

“How did you even know about that?”, Randy asked, adjusting his shirt a bit more. Danny smirked again.

“I noticed your glow and saw it when you first sat down. I have a keen eyesight.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Randy caught the pack of cookies, grumbling under his breath. Once one of them was in his mouth, he calmed down… just a little. He pulled out his phone when it vibrated in his pocket. It was a text. “Hm.”

“What?”, Jake questioned, twitching a bit from some eerie touch on his lower back.

“Rex just wanted to know what would be the best outfit to wear on a second date.”

“Tell him something subtle, but sexy. Like a nice pair of jeans and a tight shirt.”, Danny suggested.

“What the fuck, Danny?”

“Got me laid.”

“Just tell him to dress nicely, yet almost--- STOP!!” Jake abruptly sat up, glaring flaming daggers in Danny’s direction. The slightly older boy blinked, not sure of what he done. “What?” Jake nudged him. “You keep touching me with your ghost powers! It’s aggravating.” Danny blinked again before he shook his head in denial. “No, I’m not. And there isn’t another ghost in here, otherwise I would have sensed it.” It was Jake’s turn to blink. He looked around, only seeing it was just him, Danny and Randy. “Then… if you wasn’t touching me. And Randy isn’t touching me because he’s over there. And there isn’t any ghost touching me… then who is?”

Randy was suddenly standing on the bean bag, a look of horror on his face. It definitely wasn’t from the dropped bag of cookies either. “J-Jake… D-Danny… there’s um…” He pointed in Jake’s direction, shivering out of fear from _something_. The other two slowly followed Randy’s point and instantly felt cold at what they saw. “I-Is that a… a…”, Jake stuttered, stiffened in his posture, scared to move. Danny nodded slowly, getting to his feet and backing away towards Randy. “Yes.” Jake whimpered as the creature moved closer to his shoulder, practically forcing to stay still. “Someone help me… _now_.”, he pleaded. Randy shook his head. “Nuh uh. Hell no. That thing is huge.”

“Please! It will probably bite me!”

“You’re on your own, Long!”

“You guys are the worst friends ever!”

Suddenly, the creature jumped off Jake, landing on the floor. All three boys screamed, scampering to higher ground as the thing moved across the floor like no big whoop.

“KILL IT! KILL IT!!”

“WE’RE FUCKING DEAD!”

“OH GOD IT’S GETTNG CLOSER!!”

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

SQUISH!

Jake, Danny, and Randy sighed in relief that the beast was now dead, crushed under Sam’s black boot. They moved off the bean bag and bed and ran to her, hugging her and kissing her cheeks. “Thank you, thank you!”, Jake cried. The goth blinked, not sure what she had done. “Um…”

“I thought we were going to die.”, Danny exhaled. “Well, completely for me.”

“You saved us!”, Randy thanked.

Sam looked at the ninja. “Um… not that I don’t mind three hot boys hugging and kissing because I saved them, but what the hell did I save you from?”

Danny pointed at her boot. She lifted it and facepalmed. “Really? It’s not bigger than my fucking pinky! You were screaming over that?!”

“Sam… Sam… it could have killed us!”

“Danny, you fought bigger! For crying out loud, you fought a meat monster bigger than Vlad’s house!”

“But it’s a _spider_!”

The sole female in the room threw up her arms and turned to leave. “I forgot what I came here for. I’ll just call you later when I remember.”, she muttered, walking away, adding something about ‘stupid ninjas, dragons, and fucking damn ass ghosts’ under her breath.

The trio exchanged glances, shrugs and continued on with their snacks like a fear frenzy of a violating spider didn’t just happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit me when it comes to spiders. Also, remember that road trip that the boys will be taking? I think I mentioned this... Anyways, that shall be a separate story!


	10. Chat 8 - He Needs to Get a Bae First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak is banned from making any sex jokes. Pity...

_**Alien10 logging in** _   
_**McBruceNinja logging in** _   
_**TheRedDragon logging in** _   
_**EVOmaster logging in** _   
_**CryptidKid logging in** _   
_**EcoGhostboy logging in** _

  
EVOmaster: So what’s good?

  
EcoGhostboy: Well, apparently, Jake, Randy and I owe Sam big time.

  
Alien10: What happened?

McBruceNinja: We embarrassed ourselves and she saved us.

Alien10: I ask again… what happened?

TheRedDragon: Well, long story short, a spider tried to make out with me, we panicked and Sam unintentionally kills it.

CryptidKid: I wasn’t expecting that. I really wasn’t.

TheRedDragon: Same here, yo.

EcoGhostboy: It just escalated quicker than we wanted to believe. Now, we have to do whatever Sam wants when she thinks of it.

McBruceNinja: I have a feeling that we’re going to regret not killing that fucking spider ourselves.

EcoGhostboy: Yup.

McBruceNinja: Well shit.

EVOmaster: I feel sorry for you.

CryptidKid: Same here.

EcoGhostboy: You should have pity on our souls. Anyways, have you guys been up to anything?

Alien10: Not much. Just chilling with the bae.

TheRedDragon: You’re always around Rook, aren’t you?

Alien10: You’re always thinking about having kids with Nigel, aren’t you?

TheRedDragon: … Touché, bitch.

Alien10: :3

EVOmaster: I just got out the shower. I was training with Six about an hour ago.

CryptidKid: ‘Training’ you say? *wiggles brows*

EVOmaster: By the love of… Zak, you here by banned by making any sex jokes until you get hooked up with someone!

CryptidKid: WHAT?! That’s bullshit!

Alien10: No it’s not. You heard him, you’re banned, homie!

CryptidKid: That’s fucked up!

EVOmaster: Maybe, but it won’t be until you have a bae. Anyways, by training I meant actual defensive training.

EcoGhostboy: So when are you two going to ‘train’?

EVOmaster: We’re not having this conversation.

McBruceNinja: Yes we are.

EVOmaster: No we’re not, hombre.

McBruceNinja: Look, Rex, you’re going to need some pointers soon.

EVOmaster: Randy! Stop! You’re dating a BOOK!

McBruceNinja: With a human form. A very sexy human form.

TheRedDragon: Not macking on your man, but he’s right. Nomi is hot.

EcoGhostboy: Fuck yes.

CryptidKid: Wait! That’s unfair! I can’t make sex jokes, but they’re dating people and they’re talking about Randy’s guy like they’re not! I’m the single one!

Alien10: *cough* Francis! *cough, cough*

CryptidKid: How many times I have to say it? We’re not like that.

EcoGhostboy: I can smell the lie from over here.

CryptidKid: Fuck you.

EcoGhostboy: Only Vlad can tell me that.

McBruceNinja: What the juice?! I’m just going to pretend I didn’t read that. Anyways, back to Zak and his Francis problem.

CryptidKid: I’m not talking to any of you right now. You assholes.

EVOmaster: We love you, too, Zak.

CryptidKid: You’re no longer on my good side, Rex.

EVOmaster: What the fuck did I do?!

CryptidKid: Don’t mock me!

EVOmaster: Okay, okay! I’m sorry!

CryptidKid: Too late!

EVOmaster: Oh come on! Man!

CryptidKid: Nope! Change subject!

TheRedDragon: Is it okay to ask when we do our road trip who will be driving?

Alien10: Me. I have a license.

EcoGhostboy: Hey! I recently got my license!

Alien10: I’m older, therefore legal.

EVOmaster: Same here! Same here!

CryptidKid: Okay. Who isn’t allowed to drive?

McBruceNinja: Probably Jake.

TheRedDragon: You asshole.

McBruceNinja: Love you, too.

TheRedDragon: You probably can’t either, Randy! You don’t a license!

McBruceNinja: Fuck! You’re right.

TheRedDragon: I always am!

CryptidKid: No you’re not.

EVOmaster: Are you licensed, Zak?

CryptidKid: Dude, I’m licensed to drive more than just a car… and an airship… don’t ask.

Alien10: Wasn’t gonna.

EcoGhostboy: Are you licensed to ride Francis, Zak? *wiggles brows* ^_-

CryptidKid: Well, it’s time for me to make another escape.

Alien10: Oh come on, Zak! This will come to light sooner or later.

CryptidKid: Later then, because I’m enjoying being single.

TheRedDragon: Yeah, because you won’t be for long!


	11. Chat 9 - Just More Terrible, Terrible Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad humor returns and apparently Zak is good at riddles. Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. And yes, all of the comments made me laugh especially the 'looking into ways of making another Francis with Zak' one. Also, there's a twist to this one, so for the only who is for Francis making little Francis with Zak (that is actually weird to say) I'm sure you'll love it.

_**EcoGhostboy logging in** _  
_**EVOmaster logging in** _  
_**CryptidKid logging in** _  
_**TheRedDragon logging in** _  
_**Alien10 logging in** _  
_**McBruceNinja logging in** _

  
Alien10: Okay before I shoot my alien boyfriend with some mana, some please tell me the answer to this riddle he asked me!

  
CryptidKid: What’s the riddle?

Alien10: What is a question you can never answer ‘yes’ to?

EcoGhostboy: Easy! It’s ‘Are you dead’?

McBruceNinja: That makes sense. You can’t answer when you’re dead.

Alien10: Thank you for the answer.

EVOmaster: I have a riddle! It’s black, but you say it’s clean. When it’s white, you say it’s dirty. What is it?

TheRedDragon: Um… shit…

EcoGhostboy: I feel as if I know this one.

EVOmaster: Any scholar should. Especially if the classroom is more ‘traditional’.

McBruceNinja: I’m at a lost here.

Alien10: … um…

CryptidKid: Guys, it’s a blackboard.

EVOmaster: Zak’s right. It is a blackboard.

TheRedDragon: Wow. Hey, what occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?

CryptidKid: The letter ‘M’.

TheRedDragon: He’s right.

Alien10: Zak, really?

CryptidKid: Just good at them… I guess…

EcoGhostboy: I got a murder riddle. A woman shoots her husband, then holds him under water for five minutes. A little while later, they go out and enjoy a wonderful dinner. How could this be?

Alien10: Got the answer, Zak?

CryptidKid: I will soon.

EVOmaster: I know it can’t be ‘dragging his corpse or he was a ghost’.

McBruceNinja: It sounds to tricky to be just a simple answer like that.

TheRedDragon: But, yo, I’m fucking stumped.

EcoGhostboy: I told Vlad this and a while he was weary of me.

EVOmaster: Why?

EcoGhostboy: Don’t really know. Maybe he thinks I’ll kill him.

Alien10: Both of you are already half to death!

TheRedDragon: Anyways, what’s the answer?

EcoGhostboy: Do you give up?

CryptidKid: Nope! I figured it out! She shoots him with a camera and places his photo under water, developing it.

EcoGhostboy: It’s official. Zak is the Riddler in disguise.

CryptidKid: I’m not.

McBruceNinja: Let’s prove that. Zak, what can clap without hands?

CryptidKid: Thunder. But that was a simple one! I’m not that good at riddles!

TheRedDragon: What gets wetter as it dries?

CryptidKid: A towel. Try a harder one.

Alien10: No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?

CryptidKid: Silence or promise.

EVOmaster: What’s a fruit that if you take away the first letter it becomes a crime, if you take away the first two letters it becomes an animal, take away the first and last letter it becomes a form of music?

Cryptid: Grape.

McBruceNinja: What the juice, Zak?! Danny, do you have another murder one for him?!

EcoGhostboy: Yeah. A man murders his wife with a knife in their car. Nobody is around to see this. He throws her out of the car, careful not to leave fingerprints on her body. Next he throws the knife off a cliff into a gorge where will never be found and goes home. An hour later, the police called him and told him his wife had been murdered and needs to come to the scene of the crime immediately. As soon as he arrives, they arrest him. Why?

TheRedDragon: Because he’s a son of a bitch.

CryptidKid: A stupid son of a bitch. He never asked where the scene of the crime was, so they knew he murdered his wife.

Alien10: Caught that on quick, huh? And you say you’re just ‘good’ at riddles.

CryptidKid: Let me give you guys one.

TheRedDragon: Okay…

EVOmaster: I’m nervous.

Alien10: I think I want one of Rook’s riddles.

McBruceNinja: I think I need a pillow.

EcoGhostboy: Vlad’s training seems very comfortable.

CryptidKid: If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you no longer have it. What is it?

EVOmaster: Ooh! Six told me the other day! It’s a secret!

CryptidKid: Right. So can you all keep one?

TheRedDragon: Sure, yo!

McBruceNinja: Duh! For you, Zak!

Alien10: Of course.

EcoGhostboy: You know we’re all friends.

EVOmaster: Squad!

CryptidKid: Okay… well, I’m not Zak.

All: WHAT?!

CryptidKid: I’m not a hacker! I’m not! Zak had let his laptop open because he was in a rush and I don’t know how long he’ll be gone. I’m Francis.

Alien10: Oh! Hi, Francis!

CryptidKid: Hi, Ben. Now look, I need to talk to you all about Zak.

EVOmaster: Before you go on, amigo, how long…?

CryptidKid: Since the promise riddle.

EcoGhostboy: Okay, so not that long. You’re good at riddles, by the way.

CryptidKid: Thank you.

TheRedDragon: So Francis, what do you want to say about Zak?

CryptidKid: I don’t want to do it now because I think I heard him coming, but you don’t mind tomorrow? Around 3:00?

McBruceNinja: Perfect!

CryptidKid: Thank you!

Alien10: No problem!

McBruceNinja: Remind me to tell Nomi some of these riddles.

CryptidKid: We were still continuing with that? Hm. I thought I switched it to OCCUPIED.

EcoGhostboy: It’s fine, Zak.

EVOmaster: What happened anyways?

CryptidKid: Explosion in the kitchen. That’s all. Leaving it there.

TheRedDragon: Anyways, Zak, you’re doing anything tomorrow?

CryptidKid: Not that I know of. Just probably go with the folks to see about any loose cryptids. If not, I’ll be on here tomorrow. Why?

EVOmaster: No reason.

Alien10: No reason at all.


	12. Interlude 3 - Zak's Fairy Godbros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little talk with Francis about Zak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for those that don't know, my laptop broke some time back so I couldn't update as fast as I wanted. Thank heavens I saved the majority of this on a thumb drive. However, at the moment this is written on a phone like my recent posted stories.  
> Also, a million thanks to those who have kept with this story! You make me very happy!
> 
> (And yes... All the stories I have written and posted on this site was written on a phone... Boom!)

He was starting to regret ever asking them for advice.

Reason being that... well... they were scaring the living shit out of him.

Francis was very much aware of what Ben, Rex, Danny, Jake, and Randy were capable of. Their intimidating glares said enough.

Rex's a dark spicy one. Ben's were unusually greener than normal. Randy's were just as dark as Rex's just blue. Jake's glare was actually golden with tints of red. And then there was was Danny's eyes that was neon green that flashed into icy blue.

All five boys were seated at a round table, identically with their arms crossed and propped on the surface. They were also wearing all black tee shirts and pants.

He didn't know why, but he did feel smaller.

"So... as you all are aware..."

"You trying to fuck our Zak?", Ben questioned bluntly, arms crossed.

Danny had been the one to stop glaring at Francis to stare at the sudden vulgarity. "Ben, for real?"

"I'm just asking."

"No, no. No. Not the way to do it."

"I am actually trying to date Zak. Not just... have sexual intercourse with him.", Francis admitted, a deep blue painting his cheeks.

"So you do want to have sex?", Jake asked.

"Yes... No! Wait! Uh..."

"He's adorable!", Randy giggled. "Francis, I approve of you dating Zak!"

"Same. Same.", Rex agreed.

Francis groaned, putting his face in the palms of his hands. He was relieved that so far he had some approval from Zak's friends, but he didn't intend on this conversation to be like this.

Could be worse though.

Jake could be frying him to bits.

"Does this mean that I have your blessing to date Zak?", Francis questioned hopefully.

"He's so formal. I love it!", Randy cooed. "You have my vote!"

"Same. Just as long as you don't hurt Zak to where he has to come cry on one of our shoulders. If so, you better hope that they made other clones of you.", Jake warned, eyes briefly turning all red before going to their default color.

"What Jake said.", Danny agreed.

"Sí, Francis. You have our support on sailing the ship.", Rex added.

"Now, we should help you to get that ship out into waters.", Ben offered, visibly texting on his phone. "Just give it a few."

"What are you doing?", Danny asked.

"Texting my boo." Ben locked his phone and put it back into his pocket. He gave his best innocent grin, which still didn't work. "In the meantime, Francis, tell us why you want to date Zak."

Francis clamped his hands together, setting them on the table. "I find Zak attractive. Not just by his physical appearance. He's adorable, even when he denies it. He gets really excited about cryptids and he does this soft squeal he thinks no one hears. He can be rather... sassy and energetic, while being intelligent even if he denies it. He's precious."

"Agreed.", came the unionized reply.

"Then there's his freckles."

"They give you life, don't they?", Randy teased.

Francis stared at him for a while, an eyebrow raised. "I'm guessing you mean if I like them or something so yeah."

"Yup! We're gonna have to teach you modern phrases if you're gonna start dating Zak."

"Okay, Ben, why in the fuck did you text me to bring you a smoothie?"

Francis had immediately gone stiff as Zak could be heard, arriving with a smoothie in hand. He handed it to Ben before placing a hand on his hip.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to do you things like that?"

"I also have five besties to do the same thing. And what do you know?! You're one of them!", the xeno-shifter teased.

Zak rolled his eyes, amused. "Alright. I'll let this go." He looked at Francis, noticing him. Instantly he grew suspicious. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing. Just a small talk.", Rex lied.

"Uh huh. Yeah, I don't believe you."

"We know better than to lie to Zak.", Jake sighed, already knowing Zak wasn't going to buy it.

"Right. Let's just get this over with.", Danny agreed. He stood up, grabbing Zak, ignoring his protests and forcing him to sit next to the clone. He leaned down to his level, his gaze turning from blue to green. "You. Him. Confess."

"What...?"

"Zak, you and Francis admit each other's feelings right now. Make this easier on yourselves.", Ben advised, slurping on his beverage.

Orange-brown met dark teal, both with unreadable expressions on their faces. They didn't say anything, not for a while.

The other five watched, getting a little impatient before Francis spoke up.

"Um... Zak... I... Would you...?"

"Go out with you? Because yeah, I will.", Zak said, leaning over and taking hold of the collar of Francis' jacket and pulling closer to kiss his cheek.

Francis instantly inherited a blue-greenish blush on his face, a smile growing on his lips. Zak turned his friends, crossing his arms.

"Satisfied?"

"Depends. Are you really wanting to date Francis?", Jake sassed.

"Yeah."

"Alright then!"

"My ship. My feels. Stop it!", Rex teased, putting a gloved hand over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do one more chapter after this one.  
> But guess what?  
> More of this precious friendship between these six boys is to come.  
> Because you peeps deserve that.  
> For being there.  
> And laughing at my lame humor.  
> I love you!


	13. Chat 10 - A Much Needed Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, last chapter, but more of these six boys to come!

_**CryptidKid logging in** _

_**Alien10 logging in** _

_**TheRedDragon logging in** _

_**McBruceNinja logging in** _

_**EVOmaster logging in** _

_**EcoGhostboy logging in** _

 

CryptidKid: So you all know that I'm going to thank you, right?

TheRedDragon: Uh, yo, you better!

Alien10: Yes, please.

EVOmaster: I would appreciate it.

McBruceNinja: Yeah!

EcoGhostboy: You're welcome! :D

CryptidKid: You all are unbelievable... but thanks.

Alien10: See? How easy it was? 

CryptidKid: ... Yeah....

McBruceNinja: So why did it take you forever to finally hook up with Francis?

CryptidKid: I honestly I have no clue. But... I noticed that before yesterday, you guys had a small discussion with him.

EcoGhostboy: You finally scrolled up and saw Francis was you in the chat?

CryptidKid: Yeah! Appreciate that you boys think I'm good at riddles.

TheRedDragon: Are you?

CryptidKid: Yes! I got it from Francis.

EVOmaster: Your boo.

CryptidKid: My boo. Oh my gosh! I can say that now!

EcoGhostboy: Feels good, doesn't it?

CryptidKid: Shut up!

Alien10: Aaaawww! Our little boy, Zak has finally got a man!

TheRedDragon: He's got a man!

McBruceNinja: It's super cute!

CryptidKid: I love you guys, I really do, but... For real?

EVOmaster: I had to endure it, now you got to. Boom.

CryptidKid: You know what?

TheRedDragon: We love you!

CryptidKid: Sure you do....

Alien10: (^3^)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know far I'm getting with this but how you like it? Hate it? Comment please!


End file.
